Jade Pearls
by JadeLightning-Wolf
Summary: Drabble collection from varied fandoms, including Rurouni Kenshin, Fullmetal Alchemist, Yu Yu Hakusho, Avatar: the Last Airbender, and others.
1. Firefly (RK)

Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin

Challenge: Issued by ilychluna. A request for Kenshin/Kaoru fluff. 100 word drabble.

* * *

Firefly

Nights seemed so long now that he was gone. Kaoru had taken to wandering among the cherry blossoms as she waited for him to come home. Always the government was stealing her husband away to clean up messes.

A firefly flitted in front of her face, reminding her of a horrible night long ago, and suddenly, he was there. His hand reached out lightning fast, capturing the firefly gently. His fingers uncurled, revealing the small glowing insect. "I'm sorry I was late, koishii," he told her. She could only smile and accept his gentle kiss and his golden, glowing offering.


	2. Eye of the Storm (YYH)

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Challenge: Issued by Shadowed Tears. Kurama/Botan pairing, not necessarily fluff. 100 word drabble.

* * *

Eye of the Storm

Through the halls of spirit world a silent figure wended, eyes flashing golden intermittently as he tried to control his emotions.

"Kurama!" a voice cried, drawing his attention away from anger.

He turned, appearing calm and attentive as always, though he raged inside.

Botan watched him carefully, eyes studying white knuckles and tense shoulders. Her face suddenly burst into smile. "Come! The moon flowers have just started blooming."

Slowly, a smile grew on his face. The offered hand seemed to emanate the calm and peace he was so desperate for. Together, they walked into the mists of the spirit world.


	3. Face Me (FMA)

Fandom: Full Metal Alchemist

Challenge: Issued by Rikkitusne. A request for a moment between Winry and Ed where she is fixing his automail. 100 word drabble.

* * *

Face Me

Her hands were steady as she tightened another bolt, though her eyes were shining with slow-burning rage. He could not meet those eyes. Instead, he stared at the opposite wall, the pristine white paint.

"How could you be so careless, Ed?" she finally burst, the wrench clanging as she threw it down into her toolbox. "How could you let him…?" Her anger died as suddenly as it had come. In its place, only the slow burn of heartache echoed. Tears began to stream down her cheeks.  
Even now, he could not face her. He could only stand and walk away.


	4. Morning (RK)

Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin

Challenge: Issued by IceAngelKaoru. A request for Kaoru/Kenshin. 100 word drabble.

* * *

Morning

A soft warm breeze on the air and the gentle caress of sunlight greeted Kaoru as she stepped out onto the porch. Kenshin was already outside, busy at his laundry as usual. Did the man ever do anything else? Golden highlights burned in his red hair, his violet eyes glinting just as brightly. He noticed her presence and smiled a gentle smile. One only meant for her. Slowly he stood to kiss her good morning. His hand rested against her stomach, where proof of their love was slowly growing. Yes, Kaoru thought to herself. Today will be a good day.


	5. Subject Matter (RK)

Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin

Challenge: Experiment with a lead-in. Choose one of three.

Option One) "He looked down at the tofu bucket with a sense of gathering doom."

Option Two) "What.. what do you mean, "Naked!"

Option Three) "It was a dark and stormy night..."

Warning: Some innuendo

* * *

Subject Matter

"What.. what do you mean, "Naked!"

"Exactly what I said," Kaoru said, brandishing her drawing pad at Kenshin as if to prove a point. "It has to be a nude portrait, hence the subject is naked."

"Couldn't Misao do this for you?"

"No," she said testily, casting her eyes to the side. "Aoshi put his foot down. He declared that no one except him would ever lay eyes on her naked as far as he was concerned. And then he backed up the threat with kodachi."

"Sano...no, wait. I don't want you seeing him naked."

"Kenshin, you're my last hope. Please. It's not as if I haven't seen you a thousand times before."

"But Kaoru, this is...different."

Kaoru set aside her drawing pad and walked slowly to him, wearing a smile that promised trouble. She looped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, so that her breath gusted over his lips.

"Kenshin, if you don't do this for me, you're going to be spending the next couple of nights chained out in the yard with the dog. Don't you remember? They're predicting blizzards for tomorrow."

Kenshin gulped heavily. What else was there to do?

"Alright, koishii," he grumbled, wrapping his arms around her waist none-the-less. "I'll do this, but only for you."

"Thank you, Kenshin," Kaoru purred, closing the distance between them to give him a quick peck. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Would that promise involve posing in the nude per chance?"

"Don't push your luck, buster!"


	6. Needs (YYH)

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Challenge: Issued by Royal Blue Kitsune. A request for Kurama/Boton Fluff. 100 word drabble. Some innuendo.

* * *

Needs 

Kurama stood and stretched, sweat slowly trickling down his back. Quickly he brushed dirt from his hands and turned to the door, surprised to find a blue-haired young woman there.

"About time you finished with your weeds," she teased, walking over to him, purposefully adding a slight seductive sway. He grinned, running a hand through his red mane.

"These 'weeds' have feelings and needs just like you do."

"Well, since you've finished tending their needs, you can tend mine," Botan answered, her voice huskily low. He answered with a slow burning kiss, fully prepared to tend all of her needs.


	7. Chocolat (RK)

Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin

Challenge: One of three given sentences must be used. One sentences is an opener, one a body, and one a closer. Choose and write.

1) In retrospect, it was all the fault of the cherry trees. (Opening sentence)

2) "Well," he said, " I guess that's one way to take care of the Spring Cleaning." (Concluding sentence)

3) She refused to be defeated by a box of eggs, a package of food coloring, and a pot of water. (somewhere-in-the-middle sentence)

Warning: Some innuendo

* * *

Chocolat

Surely God hated her. There was no other explanation for her inability to boil a pot of water. It was supposed to be easy right? Put water in pot. Put pot on stove. Turn heat on high. Wait for bubbles. Where did she go wrong?

And if that weren't enough, once the water seemed to be boiling the wayit should, she'd added the eggs. Of course from there, she really had no idea how to tell if they were done. Didn't it have something to do with the eggs floating? Or maybe they sank. Kaoru screamed out loud when she noted that one of the eggs had burst open in the water, yolk and albumen drifting lazily to the surface.

_Ok,_ she thought to herself. _Plan B_ She refused to be defeated by a box of eggs, a package of food coloring, and a pot of water. Carefully, she pulled out her secret weapon. A set of plastic eggs she found a craft store could surely suffice. She pulled out the plastic safe paints she'd also purchased and set to work, artistically coloring each pastel surface with flowers, ducks, rabbits, and random patterns. She set aside a special red one specifically for her boyfriend. With painstaking detail, she painted his face in profile and surrounded it with jasmine vines.

When every egg was painted and had been given time to dry, she extracted several bags of festive Easter candy guaranteed to give as many cavities as they gave sugar rushes. Each plastic egg was filled to the brim with many-colored jellybeans, chocolate eggs, miniature marshmallows, and M&M's. Kenshin's was lovingly filled with his favorite dark-chocolate Dove eggs and apple flavored Starburst jellybeans.

Just as she finished up that final red egg, she heard the keys jingle in the lock. _Oh no! You're not supposed to be home yet._ With all the speed her boyfriend was renowned for, she gathered the eggs and quickly hid them throughout the house, utilizing all the odd nooks and crannies she could possibly find. Just as the last egg, his egg, was placed under the covers on his side of the bed, she heard the apartment door open. Quickly, she rushed out to meet him.

He smiled at her gently over the rather large basket his hands were supporting. "Evening, koishii," he said as he set down the basket on the coffee table, his long red hair spilling over his shoulder to tempt her with its fiery length. "Come over here," he motioned. She came hesitantly as he began to extract things from the basket.

"I know you said you're mother always made Easter eggs before she passed away so I thought..." he trailed away, motioning to several perfectly dyed and painted hard-boiled Easter eggs. Next to the easter eggs, he set down several more chocolate eggs, each embossed with festive patterns. Next to that, he set down one of her favorite movies, _"Chocolat."_

"I thought we'd have a night in, with just the two of us."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to kiss him. "Of course, but there's the Easter egg hunt to consider first."

His eyebrows raised, but she saw his eyes immediately begin to flick around the room. One blue egg caught his notice and he left her to pick it up. "Kaoru..." he murmured. She just shooed him with her hands. "Go on. There's twelve in all." He looked at her questioningly before beginning his search around the apartment. She followed him eagerly, trying very hard to keep from revealing hidden spots.

At last, Kenshin had gathered all but the last egg. They were in their bedroom and his eyes were scanning every surface and dark corner for her egg. Kaoru clearing her throat behind him caught his attention. "Perhaps, Kenshin," she told him huskily, "you should check over here." He turned to see Kaoru sprawled on the bed, her hair haloed around her head and across her pillow. Slowly, he made his way to her and noticed the small lump under the covers on his side of the bed. With careful hands, he extracted the egg,fingers traveling wonderingly over the small portrait. The egg was set aside with utmost delicacy as he crawled onto the bed with her.

"Kaoru, this may've been the best Easter of my entire life." He kissed her lingeringly before pulling back a little to whisper, "I love you."

Kaoru smiled seductively then. "Kenshin, it can't possibly your best Easter if we haven't even gotten to the best part."

His easy grin matched hers. Indeed, they had the entire night to explore the best part.


	8. Fairytale Ending (Inuyasha)

Fandom: Inuyasha

Challenge: None. Written on my own time for my own reasons.

Warning: Some adult situations

* * *

Fairytale Ending

In the forest once named for a hanyou, though the hanyou is no more, there is a small hut. A man and his wife share this hut, nestled in a small clearing underneath a mighty tree that will one day be known as the Goshinboku. They scrape away their living as best they can, but life is very hard indeed.

The man walks to the village every day to work in the fields and, if need be, fend off marauders and stray demons. From the early morning light until deep into the evening, he toils with the other men. At his side a battered sword hangs, now useless.

When the day is done, he returns to his wife. The long walk through the forest is quiet—contemplative. He often thinks of times long past. Times when he felt stronger, invincible even. Now all he feels is the heavy, heavy weight of mortality. Every day it weighs down on his shoulders more and more.

From time to time he glances at his calloused hands, remembering how it felt when they could easily destroy any creature in their path, when he had claws sharper than any sword.

But more than what he once was, he remembers others and what they had once been. In his mind's eye, he can see the falsely innocent face of a black-haired man, the eyes that were wiser and more terrible than they had any right to be. He remembers the jingle of a holy staff and the resounding smack of a female hand against soft flesh. And he remembers the man's proud death at the hands of their mutual enemy.

He remembers a young woman, garbed in clothes that spoke of a proud taijiya heritage. He remembers the aching sorrow that burned in her, the woman beaten down by tragedy, but still strong enough to keep fighting. He remembers her final days with them, when the death of the monk and her brother crushed what was left of her strength and drove her away. Mostly, he remembers her tears.

From time to time, he even remembers the little orange haired kitsune, now not so little. He remembers the boy's bubbling laughter and later, his teenage sullenness. He remembers spinning tops, blue flames, and hopeful green eyes. But most of all, he remembers the extinguishing of the hope in those eyes when she left.

More than any other friend lost to him, he remembers the girl. If he tries hard enough, he can still remember the exact nuance of her scent, the dangerous breath she took before she started yelling, and even the exact color of the little gold flecks in her eyes. He remembers her kindness and acceptance of any living thing—her willingness to see past the blood and the rough mannerisms. He remembers her gentle touches and careful acquiescence to the things he really needed. And he remembers the end of it all, when she gave up everything to make him happy.

His thoughts linger too often on that day, forgoing happier memories. He remembers the way she made the wish and the sudden feeling of being less, of being mortal. He remembers feeling a warm hand in his where there should've been cold clay. He remembers how the girl from the future turned away, tears in her eyes.

Often, he thinks of how he chased her to the well. How they had yelled at each other, and then how they had cried at each other, and finally, how they had held each other. The strongest memory of her is there. The moment when she touched her lips to his, tears streaming down her face. Whispered confessions that were not supposed to exist. He can remember the moment he lowered her down the well, hands clasped in hers. And most of all, he remembers how he let her go.

When the man comes home, he is greeted by his wife. She wears a kimono now, instead of the miko's garb. She was no longer needed to guard anything, she was free to love. Her hair is shot through with premature gray, because though her holy powers are not needed, she still has such great knowledge of healing.

Their son greets him also. The boy is small, rambunctious. His eagerness to learn and to play are rivaled only by his stubbornness, a trait passed down from his father. The boy lives as happily as he can with no children nearby as playmates. Instead, the forest animals are friends to him. And if his eyes flash golden and his teeth seem longer than normal, his parents say nothing of it.

Sometimes, after the boy is asleep, his parents sneak away to the hot springs, as though they were teenagers again. It is unlikely the woman will ever have another child. Something went wrong with her first pregnancy. But she still enjoys the happiness that can be found in loving another and being loved in returned.

And if the man does not feel so amorous towards his wife, he will follow her anyway, for it is another woman he sees in her place. When they spend long nights under the stars, she pretends not to notice if he cries out another name in his passion. When he spends hours worshipping her body without really seeing it, she watches with sadness, but says nothing. After all, better to be loved a little, to be cared for as much as possible, than to be alone in the world.

When she at last falls to sleep, he often moves away from her and goes to sit on the lip of the well. In troubled times, he might jump in with thoughts of _Just this once, maybe once more_, but always in vain. And so he mostly sits and thinks, wondering if they will ever see each other again, if she even aches for him as much as he aches for her.

As time passes, the couple ages. Their son goes off to see the world, to fight nobly for the samurai as all young ambitious boys should when they are too naïve to understand the world. They never see him again.

Passions wane and they are left with only the quiet, uneasy company of each other. The world continues, day in and day out. The village grows, becoming a small city that will one day be a sprawling metropolis clogged with people. For now though, it stretches into the woods. The couple is not so alone, but there is still a dark emptiness in their tiny home.

She passes away in her sleep. A blessing, people tell him, that she didn't seem to suffer much. They do not even notice that he suffers more because of it. A shrine is built and he becomes its caretaker. He tends everything meticulously, as if that will make his dark thoughts and aching heart go away. Seasons pass and the shrine prospers, though its caretaker fades like a mist under the morning sun.

When he passes, the people celebrate his death in grand style. "A great man," they say. "A good man who removed evil from this world. He lived the life every man should dream of." The people continued on in this manner for a week and then the man was slightly forgotten, his name only present in ancient scrolls and whispers of days gone by. The people remember his legend and his greatness. They speak of the fairy tale ending that he so deserved.

They are fools.


	9. Defeated (FMA)

Fandom: Full Metal Alchemist

Challenge: None. Gift drabble of 300 words given to Rikkitsune for her birthday. Love you Rikki! (Though I sometimes wish you might maybe update. Pretty please. I have puppy eyes.)

Warning: Adult themes, but not really M rated...I don't think.

* * *

Defeated

Ed glanced sidelong at Winry, still asleep and hopelessly tangled in her sheets. He really hadn't meant for it to go this far. Of course…he'd never meant to kiss her. He hated to see her cry, though, especially over him. Another visit home for repairs brought around another round of arguing which in turn lead to another bout of Winry completely breaking down. So he'd kissed her. And kissed her some more. And removed her shirt.

He'd felt like he was falling off a cliff. How they even managed to stumble to her bedroom was beyond him. Their tumble had been frantic and rough and very much driven by emotions that had probably been pent up since the moment he'd burned his house to the ground. She'd seemed driven, proving to him a point he'd tried to overlook for quite some time—she wanted him too.

Even now, all he could think about was _'we shouldn't have' _and _'god is she beautiful'_ and _'she'll hate me when she wakes up'_ and _'I still want her.' _His mind was caught in a terrifying battle between good judgment and raging emotion, duty and desire. His fingers reached to brush a bang from her forehead and paused just millimeters from satin skin. As if sensing his nearness, her blue eyes fluttered once, twice, opened.

She looked at him blearily, his name slipping from her lips as softly as a snowflake. He frowned and looked away, withdrawing his hand. He was hardly surprised when she snatched his wrist to keep him close.

"You regret it," she said without question, sitting up without any modesty. One glance at her and his resolve was already crumbling. "Don't," she implored softly, reaching for him. For the second time that night, Ed became a man willingly defeated.


	10. WeightWorry (Trinity Blood, HP)

_Two gift drabbles, each one hundred words._

* * *

**Weight **(Trinity Blood)

Abel x Esther

There's something different about him today. His shoulders are just a little less squared. His eyes just a bit less focused. Everything about him seems duller today, less tangible. Ever since we visited the empire, I've felt like we're all drifting. Nothing is holding us together any more since he began to fade. I want to comfort him and ask him what's wrong, but I fear what his reaction will be. He is a creature far beyond my understanding with a thousand lifetimes of knowledge. How could I ever hope to give him any comfort? How could I ever help him with a problem that is so great it troubles a mind such as his? Each day he grows more insubstantial and I watch with growing apprehension. Will it be that one day I will reach for his hand and will only touch mist and illusion?

* * *

**Worry** (Harry Potter)

Hermione Granger x Ron Weasley

It's been two weeks. Two long, agonizing weeks. I've only been on summer break for two weeks and already the waiting is killing me. The world is far too quiet. I read the muggle papers and the Daily Prophet and I can see the signs. Unrest is growing. And no word whatsoever. Harry, I know, had to prepare everything for his coming of age. But I at least thought…maybe he's busy helping his dad, his brothers…Harry even. Maybe he's forgotten… But that can't be. I'm worrying too much again. That's what he'd tell me. It's in my nature though. I'm meticulous. I'm intelligent. And I worry. So wherever you are…would it be asking so much for just a word, a quick owl, to let me know you're safe…and that you care…

Bloody hell. I need to stop worrying…and I can't…


	11. Regards, Wolf (RK)

_100 words. Saitoh gives his regards._

* * *

He knew in seconds that someone lurked behind him.

"Saitoh, you're not welcome tonight."

'Or ever' he added mentally to himself.

"Relax, Battousai. I just wanted to see if the rumors were true. About the wedding."

"Well, you've seen. Now leave," Kenshin grumbled, never taking his eyes from his beautiful bride, but hand itching for a sword he wasn't carrying.

"Well, here's your congratulatory gift from the police department."

Kenshin turned but the wolf had already disappeared. In his place was a bottle of sake, complete with a caricature of Kaoru in full out raccoon guise.

"That man doesn't change."


	12. Samhain (RK)

_Kenshin and Kaoru decide to spend Halloween giving out treats instead of partying. Waffy. Gift drabble._

* * *

"Urgh! Remind me again why we decided to stay in instead of going to Sano's annual bash?" Kaoru growled as she ripped the witch's hat from her head.

"You wanted a nice quiet holiday together instead of the usual drunken rabble. That was the reasoning, was it not?" Kaoru threw the hat at her boyfriend, growling as he smoothly caught it and planted it on his own head.

"No, my reasoning was that I wanted to do a normal human thing for a change. I wanted a break from your world and the constant warfare and backstabbing and general nastiness."

Kenshin smirked, his eyes glinting in the shadow of the wide black brim. Kaoru stormed closer to him.

"The next time I want to do something 'normal' or 'human' you remind me about this night," she cautioned as she wagged her finger in his face.

"You don't want to embrace the adorable, little children and their sweet parents as they partake in this annual and joyous American holiday?"

"I'd love to do that, but have you already forgotten that there were no adorable children or sweet parents. There was a load of blood-thirsty, sugar-crazed trolls disguised as small, human children and a great many towering bastards who insisted I was shortchanging said trolls in candy."

Kenshin stood, his fangs glinting and eyes gaining more of their natural color now that Kaoru had locked up for the night.

"Now, now. What will you do when one of those little trolls is ours?"

She whipped around, not sure whether to be angry about the fact that he was implying they would eventually produce a troll or that it would misbehave.

"I can't imagine you ever letting your hypothetical children run around with those manners, nor would they be anywhere near as ugly as a troll."

Having met a few in her time dating Kenshin, Karou knew that at least the last part of her statement was true.

"Well, there's still time to go to Sano's if you'd like to unwind. It's not anywhere near midnight yet."

Kaoru paled at the thought of witnessing the Hunter's March first-hand. Kenshin had invited her for the last two years, but Misao had taken her aside to caution her that humans were often snapped up in the confusion and mayhem and offered as sacrifices by the darker lords. While her red-haired demon had assured her he would never allow such a thing, Kenshin was not as old as many of the darker beasts who would seek out her blood.

"I read Tam Lin, Sweety, and the answer is always going to be no."

"Even just to go out and drink?"

"There's wine in the cupboard. I'm tired and cranky. Whilst I change, I suggest you do something useful."

He watched his girlfriend disappear down the hallway, enjoying the way anger made her hips swing wide, her black witch's skirt swirling around her ankles. He was also rather fond of the corset Megumi had forced her into, mostly because it allowed him to admire other important…assets. But she was tired and cranky, and never would he antagonize his lady to the point of violence. After all, she knew of his allergies to silver and salt.

By the time Kaoru emerged from the bedroom in her frumpiest sweats and her Devil slippers, Kenshin had set out the best bottle of wine and a treasure trove of chocolate. He'd also curtained off the windows and elected to light the apartment in his own style.

"How many times have I told you not to light too many candles and will-o'-the-wisps? What will we do if the place catches fire or we attract unwelcome company? My insurance isn't that good."

In spite of her grumbling she was gravitating towards the chocolate in a circling pattern. He certainly knew how to cheer her up quickly. 'Very quickly' she mentally added when he emerged from the kitchen. Shirtless. With his wings spread. Carrying her favorite homemade bread and a stick of cheese.

"Don't worry so much," he said, fang tips showing through his smile. "Eat your chocolate."

Kaoru pouted, but reached for the nearest foil-wrapped confection. She frowned slightly as she looked down at the wrapper. "This isn't what I had leftover in the bowl."

"This is better," he whispered in her ear, nipping lightly at the lobe before dropping a kiss on her neck.

She unwrapped the chocolate and took a moment to savor its rich scent before biting into…

"Oh, God. This is so…"

"Good? Delectable? The nectar of the Gods?"

"Better," mumbled Kaoru, forgetting decorum and popping the rest into her mouth so it could melt over her tongue.

After a moment of appreciation, she swallowed. "You got these from where?"

"A friend…"

"This friend wasn't…I don't know, a goblin, a retired Greek God, a current God?"

Kenshin had the good grace to look away as he muttered, "Hades owed me a favor."

"For what, pomegranate seeds?"

"Something like that, yes."

Kaoru stared at the wrapper as though it had wronged her. "Chocolate from a Death God shouldn't taste so good."

But she reached for another. Kenshin shifted around the couch to pour the wine, slice some of the bread, and start up some third-rate horror movie. They wouldn't be watching it much, after all.

Once he'd settled next to her, she slipped into his lap.

"You are a very bad man."

"Yes," he said straight-faced as he leaned down to kiss her. "But you love it that way."


	13. Anniversery (RK)

_Kenshin has his first taste of _sake_ courtesy Hiko. Humor._

* * *

"So Kenshin, how's your first drink of sake?"

"Master, I'm not really…"

"You haven't even touched it yet, Kenshin. Go on now."

Kenshin eyed the milky liquid. "It smells funny," he groused under his breath, followed by a sharp knock to the head.

"That is the scent of freedom. That is the scent of joy. Summer grasses after rain. The first snow. The…"

"Master, I've heard this story a billion times."

Another smack. Good thing Kenshin was used to head trauma by now. Being Hiko's student required a very hard skull, indeed.

Hiko continued unabashedly.

"The crisp, autumn leaves. The first buds of spring. The warmth of good women."

"Shishou…?"

"What have a told you about interrupting?"

"But what's so great about girls? I mean, they've been nice to me, but why…"

Kenshin trailed off as his master's face flushed red. A rare thing indeed, for his master to be embarrassed. He'd have to keep that in mind for later use.

"Now, Kenshin. You're still, you…Drink your sake."

Kenshin looked down at the saucer again, watching the liquid swirl, reflecting the starry sky above.

"Why this year, Shishou?"

"What do you mean, 'Why this year?'"

"Well, last year and the year before, you said, 'Like any pupil of mine is going to become some backcountry drunk.'"

Hiko nearly spit out his mouthful.

"Did I say that? Well, I was just concerned that you…well, you're young. Addiction forms easier at…Damn it, Kenshin, just drink the sake. Enough with the questions."

"But I thought it was normally clear…"

"That's distilled sake. This is the stuff fresh from my own personal brew. This is the good stuff."

Hiko inhaled deeply, appreciating the bouquet before throwing back what must have been his eleventh or twelfth shot of the evening.

"Ok…" Kenshin held his nose and made to drink the suspicious substance.

"Not like that! If you plug your nose, how will you taste it?"

Hiko slapped the boy's offending hand away and ordered him to watch.

"First you hold the cup like this. One hand cupped all the way around. Don't want people to see you slobbering it down, so make sure your hand is blocking your mouth as you drink. Raise it up. Show your thanks. It's good booze after all. That's right. Raise it up like that. Now look at it. Smell it. Appreciate the scent of freedom. Joy. Summer grasses after…"

"You did that part already."

"Shut up and listen. Now where was I? Ah, right. When you're done appreciating the smell…"

"Of lily-covered mochi cakes made by the Sun Goddess," Kenshin interrupted, his face sarcastic and impish.

"Yes, that's…Hey, you keep that sass to yourself. You tilt it back and drink it in one gulp. Keep a mouthful, so you can appreciate the taste, but let the rest flow away. Don't forget to cover your gobbering yap."

"I don't think that's a word, Shishou."

"You…well, maybe not. But that's not the point. When you're done, you raise it in thanks again, and then wait for a refill. You got that?"

"I think so."

"Well then, go on."

Kenshin, resisting the urge to pinch his nose, braced himself and tried to copy his master's motions.

'_Don't spit! Don't spit, don't spit, don't spit!' _he thought to himself as the first spicy drops hit his tongue. He'd certainly never tasted anything like it before, and tried not to breath as the liquid ran down his throat.

'_Don't stick out your tongue!'_ he commanded his body as he attempted to elegantly swirl the last mouthful around without gagging. When he finally managed to swallow, he weakly raised his cup. What was it grownups saw in this?

"That a boy. It's good, isn't it?"

"It's…weird."

"Don't say weird." Kenshin got another wallop for that. "At least not about sake."

Now that the alcohol had entered his belly, he was getting the secondary effects. His stomach and cheeks felt warmer almost immediately. He'd been tired before, what with an entire day of training, and then it being his turn to cook, but the warmth added to his desire to curl up in a ball like a cat.

"Now, let's have another." Hiko chuckled to himself, his words slightly more slurred, but otherwise seemingly unaffected.

"Oh, no, Shishou. That's all right. It's your special sake after all. You should save it for yourself. Please."

Kenshin was trying to cleverly wend his way out of having anymore of the strange liquid, but his master didn't take the bait.

"Nonsense, Kenshin. Tonight is a night worth celebrating."

Kenshin watched with mounting dread as the liquid glinted in his chipped saucer.

"Why are we celebrating?" the red head asked, trying to delay his doom.

"Don't you remember? On this late summer night, three years ago, I found you."

"That was today?"

"No, it was three years ago. This is the anniversary."

"I…I don't think that's something worth celebrating."

His master's expression became suddenly sober, eyebrows crinkling slightly.

"Kenshin, life is hard. I don't need to tell you that. You know already. That's why you've got to celebrate the good things, when they come along. Yes, you lost people you loved that night. But you survived. You honored people who didn't deserve it. And you gained a new home. Why is that not something to celebrate?"

Kenshin said nothing. He stared at his swirling cup before raising it slightly. "Well then. I celebrate Kasumi, Akane, and Sakura. The women who were nice to me."

The boy went through the motions elegantly, and not for the first time, Hiko regretted taking such a gentle soul down the path of violence. The boy drank his alcohol resolutely, barely tasting it.

Long after Kenshin had fallen asleep under the influence of alcohol and exhaustion, Hiko picked the boy up and tucked him into his futon.

"You're a good kid, Kenshin. Stupid, but a good kid."


	14. Breathe (RK)

_Gift drabble. Misao just can't remember how to breathe. Humor. Fluff._

* * *

Breathe in count of seven, hold count of seven, release count of seven. Wholeness and emptiness. Empty of thought but aware of everything. Breathe in count of seven, hold count of seven, release count of seven. Breathe…breathe…breathe…

"Aoshi-sama?"

Breathe…

"Aoshi-sama?

Just…breathe…

"Aoshi-sama!"

Sighing, Aoshi opened one eye. If he had been a less contained man, there might have been annoyance in his gaze. Misao was crouching in front of him, her face tilted slightly to the side in a bird-like manner. He raised a single eyebrow in question and waited for her to say what she had come to say.

"Okina says there's news from Edo. Sounds like it might be from Kenshin on that smuggling ring you were looking into."

He nodded acknowledgement and closed his eyes to begin meditation again. Breathe…

"Aren't you going to go hear the message?"

"The smuggling ring is not of immediate importance. Such news can wait."

He expanded his lungs. If given time he might even achieve his previous state before the supper bell rang. However, Misao was still next to him and even with his eyes closed he could feel her nervous, anxious energy. Apparently she was not done with him yet.

"But what if there's news about Kaoru? Last I heard she and Kenshin were trying for a child. What if she's pregnant? Aoshi-sama, please. I really want to be an aunt and Kaoru said if she had a child I'd get to help raise him or her and when we have children they can play together and just think of all the wonderful fun we could have and just imagine Kaoru teaching them kendo while we teach them ninjutsu and…"

"Misao," he interrupted her, his voice nearly lifting from monotone. If allowed to go off on her own tangent, Misao could conceivably talk until she turned blue in the face and fainted from lack of air. Aoshi had only seen it happen twice when they were both very young, before he realized she needed to be kept from such sentences at whatever cost. "I assure you, if Kaoru is pregnant you will have nine months with which to prepare. A few more hours won't make an impact."

"But Aoshi-sama," she whined, attempting to turn her expression to a pout without much success, "we haven't been to Edo in such a long time and the last time we were there Kenshin was still recovering and you weren't talking much and Sano had left and Megumi had left and it was sad and I want to visit them in happy times and you know we're due for a trip and I could even pack…"

"Misao," he interrupted again, allowing just a touch of annoyance to color his voice. "A few hours will make no difference. Now if you will leave me to my meditation, I will be out when Okina rings the meal bell."

He closed his eyes, settling his body into stillness and reaching inside himself for the serenity that came with meditation. Breathe…breathe…

Misao knelt in front of Aoshi, her frame quivering with barely contained energy. From her position she could just see the hall clock. She timed the swinging pendulum to Aoshi's breathing, her eyes shifting back and forth from his still frame to the pendulum on every second. Thirty minutes until supper… Twenty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds until supper… Twenty-nine minutes and fifty-eight seconds until supper…

"Aoshi-sama!"

This time, Aoshi allowed his sigh to be audible before he opened his eyes. "You will not be able to contain yourself until supper will you?"

She bit her lip as she shook her head. "It's just that we've been working so hard here since that hole Jinchu thing trying to tear down Enishi's illegal weapons trade and after that we found that opium ring and then that guy in the government tried to frame us for his dirty work and I was just thinking a vacation would be nice and I miss Kaoru and I want to get away from Okina because he keeps pushing us to marry and…"

Aoshi tuned out Misao's babble as a tiny smile curled the corners of his mouth. Only the few who knew him well would have known he was smiling at all. It was times like this that he remembered why he loved Misao. She balanced him so well, a yin to his yang. Misao was still speaking and he noticed that her voice was becoming higher as she ran out of air. He abruptly cut off her strain by leaning forward and kissing her, his mouth teasing and not quite pressing into a true kiss.

Misao paused for but a moment before leaning into him, raising her hands to tangle in the back of his kimono. Aoshi smirked into the kiss and lingered against her, lapping her lips lightly before pulling away. Her hands fell away in a daze and her mouth hung slightly slack. "Misao?" he asked, unable to keep a teasing tone from his voice.

"Hmmm?"

"Next time, remember to breathe."


	15. Song Drabbles II (Mixed)

_Second go-around at song drabbles challenge. Put your iTunes on all music, shuffle. Listen to the first ten songs in the order they come up and write drabbles to accompany them. You can only write for as long as the song plays. Grammatical and spelling edits are permitted. This time, went for multi-fandom. Wrote these before the FMA manga actually finished, so these were based in the Shamballa universe.  
_

* * *

Hana by Orange Range (Full Metal Alchemist)

_Like a dream…_

She can see his hand, glinting metal and creaking faintly with springs that haven't been oiled in far too long. He's grown finally, shoulders filled out and jaw line sharpened. He'd hate to hear it, but he looks like his father. His hair is still long, and he wears it in a ponytail now. In her mind he's crouched in a garden, scribbling away on a piece of paper while he glances between the pen and the flower he's studying. Peeking over his shoulder she can see a transmutation circle. A woman emerges from the side of the house and he looks up at her, a gentle smile on his face. _He used to smile like that for me…_

She wakes from her sleep, alone at her work bench. Her bones ache. It's harder to sleep in uncomfortable positions anymore. Her joints are aging, even though she still tries to grip time between her hands. It flows away like water, like the dream, like him.

_Edward…how many years has it been now?_

* * *

Good Times by Finger Eleven (Cowboy Bebop)

The sky is dark, from a storm or from the velvet of night. Wind howls, yet stars catch at the corners of the sky, eyes watching from the cold of deep space. _Where are we?_ He stumbles along the cold metal, artificial gravity dragging at his limbs just enough to make him feel like he's wading through water, as though if he walks deep enough he'll just float into the depths. He was dreaming of her again. Surely if he made the rounds quickly enough…

_Julia…I want to see you again…but I don't_.

He grins and reaches for a cigarette, too late to realize he left them in his jacket pocket. A rueful chuckle.

_Not my night._

* * *

SP Thanks by Orange Range (Ouran High School Host Club)

Graduation day. _How did I even make it this far?_ Honey-senapi and Mori-senpai are standing proudly, Honey looking ridiculous in his gown, far too long for him. It drags behind him as he receives his diploma.

Tamaki sits next to her. He's quiet, unsure. Not his usual cheery self. _Who are we now? We've lost two people. Soon we'll lose two more. It will just be three. And then it will be… Why does time fly?_ _Couldn't it just take a pause, let us enjoy these moments like good chocolate, like rich coffee, like a warm bath at the end of a good day_. They don't know how similar their thoughts are. On the same wavelength, they look at each other and then look away.

_Too late. Only a year of this bliss and we didn't even know how happy we were until it was too late. _They drift on in the current. Say hello in passing. It's never quite the same. How could it be without the others? Graduation again…

* * *

The Great Disappointment by AFI (Rurouni Kenshin)

We were going to be _great_. What an ambiguous word.

"Great."

It can be so condescending. At the same time so uplifting. You never know. Change the world, make it a better place, protect people. We were going to be the great ones of our generation. Yet what I do is far from "great." More apt descriptions exist. "Monstrous." "Horrible." "Cold." "Murderous." I am consumed by my own greatness. As this war waxes on, I continue in the shadows, night after night, watching the sky bruise black, moon glaring down on my back as I seek out and destroy those who stand in the way of our greatness.

"Great."

People do not feel pain when they do great things. That's what I've been told. I think people were lying.

* * *

Yihyu Leratzon Imrei Fi by Unknown (Full Metal Alchemist)

I've watched them walk by, the condemned people. They are demonized and destroyed because their neighbors needed a common enemy. We need to leave this country. If we stay, I think I'll do something stupid to help them. And I can't afford to do that. Not when we still have so far yet to go.

* * *

Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park (Full Metal Alchemist)

Sometimes I wake in the night crying for her. I'm so embarrassed. Thank God Al doesn't share a room with me anymore. I need to be strong for him. If he knew…I wouldn't be…I don't know how I could look him in the eye anymore. Sometimes I lose my temper on those nights. Shatter a vase. He comes and makes sure I'm ok. I take some more rage out on him and when he leaves, I let it go. Cry. Think about all the horrible things I've seen and done. Nina. Ishbal. Leor. Rose. The Nazis. Everything. And my mind goes back to where it all started. Back to the nightmare. Even after all these years, I still wake up crying for my mother. Even now, I think I'd do it all over again just to see if I could get her back.

* * *

Remedy (I Won't Worry) by Jason Mraz (Full Metal Alchemist)

It's all so stupid. We're arguing over arbitrary things again. I don't even remember what anymore. Maybe that he didn't do the dishes. Maybe that I didn't make the bed. I'm never sure why we have these arguments. Useless shouting matches that lead to useless silent houses. For hours we ignore each other. If I didn't love him so much I think I would hate him. He storms out of the kitchen and I hear his workroom door slam shut.

"Fine! Be that way!"

I grab a sun hat and burst out the front door. I'm going to shop for groceries with all the rage of a volcano. And when I get home I'm going to storm into that stupid workroom of his and have hot make-up sex with him. And he knows it.

Damn him anyway.

* * *

Pale by Within Temptation (Full Metal Alchemist)

The landscape stretches for miles and miles. Nothing in the other world ever looked like this. Rolling hills covered with moss the color of emeralds and low white boulders. Or are they sheep? Trees break the landscape, but they're low. Hardly wild forests.

Why did we come to Ireland anyway? Someone told me there's fantastic beer here, which I guess is a plus, but I tend to do stupid things when I'm drunk.

Wind in my hair, like gentle brushes of a butterfly's wing. The air is fresh, not like the cloying stink of London. Before that it was Paris. So difficult to escape Munich, I almost thought we wouldn't fool the border patrol. Maybe we could be happy here…

But then I catch the gentlest whiff of wildflowers. I don't even know what kind. But they smell like home Like _home_. No. I don't think I'll ever be able to stop moving.

* * *

Midnight Man by Takenobu (Full Metal Alchemist)

"Colonel Mustang, sir. What are you still doing in the office?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, Hawkeye."

She came closer and caught the pungent odor of whiskey. "Sir, are you drunk?"

"Why would I be drunk? We finally get Central out of the hands of creatures bent on killing us all, we avoid charges of treason, and that bitch gets voted to Fuhrer. There's no reason to be drunk at all."

"Sir, maybe I should help you get home."

He turned his head and glanced at her, his eyes sharp and bloodshot. "I don't need help, Hawkeye. Leave a man to his self-pity."

She didn't say anything. Instead she sat at on the nearest chair and crossed her legs neatly.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You'll pass out at some point, sir. I'm just making sure that it's not in your own vomit."

He snorted as he turned away, but as he dropped back another glass, a smirk danced across his face.

* * *

Come as you Are by Nirvana (Rurouni Kenshin)

Sometimes a man gets sick of assassination attempts. I know I hurt a lot of people when I was young, but surely most of them are my age or older by now. How have they gained skill? Their peaks are long past, yet they always seem to give me difficulty. Perhaps it's because my peak is long past as well. Sometimes it's nice to see Saitoh. Him, at least, I understand. Our enmity is something familiar and strangely comforting between us. When a shadowy stranger on the street suddenly declares I've done them wrong, I feel hurt in some ways, though I know I deserve whatever is coming. But when I pass Saitoh on the street and he insults my pacifist ways and my reverse-blade sword, I know it's just his very strange way of saying "Hello, Himura."


	16. Roil (AtLA)

_Zuko sets sail for the first time. First foray into writing for AtLA. Really enjoyed it._

* * *

Zuko had never imagined it would be this bad. White-capped waves crashed against the bow again and again, their rhythm merciless. The ship threatened to capsize at any moment. He could feel the deck rising and falling under his feet, tilting his balance so far he could barely walk, let alone bend. Even watching the roil was too much for him and he grasped the side rail for dear life.

Iroh approached the boy, the older man's inner fires a beacon even amongst the turmoil.

"Come now, Prince Zuko. We haven't even hit our first real storm yet."

"This is…normal?" Zuko squeaked, rage warring with illness, his voice cracking with distress.

"This is fantastic weather for sailing. The clouds are dancing in the skies and the gulls are sending us on our way. We haven't even really gone much of anywhere. You can still see the coastline in the distance, can't you?"

Zuko tried to look up from the waves to the distant crags and volcanoes of the eastern Fire Nation coast, but the change in equilibrium finally got to him, and he lost his meager breakfast over the side of the ship.

Iroh frowned. "I really thought you'd get your sea legs quite quickly. I hadn't expected… But no matter. I'll get you some tea."

Zuko, his breakfast now long-gone, turned on his uncle, steam flowing from his nostrils. "No. Tea."

Stomping away from the railing, Zuko headed for his cabin, hoping to escape the horrible bobbing motion in sleep. Several hours later, however, he felt worse than ever. Never mind that his honor and pride had been destroyed before the entire court. The last of his dignity had been left on the shores of the Fire Nation when he first vomited in front of all of his men. He was probably the laughing stock of the entire ship.

Trying to sleep hadn't helped. In the silence of the room, the only thing he had to focus on was the steady roll underneath his body, his insides dancing and daring him to stand and heave up all his internal organs.

He set up his candles in desperation, trying to ignore his failing balance and the lopsided-ness of his meditation circle. Stripping off his shirt, he sat in the center and called the fire from the lamps in the room. It took him a few tries to properly light all the wicks, and he couldn't help but wonder if this was any different from being drunk or hung over.

The familiar rhythm came after only slight difficulty, breathe in for count of seven, hold for count of seven, out for seven, repeat. In the monotony, the roiling ship faded into the background, and he felt only the fire in himself and in the candles. Here, at least, he had one small reprieve. The fire would never turn on him or call him a traitor or a weakling. Its warmth would always be his to call forth. But the moment he breathed out his last, grounding his energy, his awareness of the wretched rocking returned with a vengeance, and he rushed for his chamber pot. His already empty stomach protested and finally left him with wracking coughs.

Slumping against the wall, Zuko looked up at the ceiling, the decorative motifs of his homeland mocking him. Death would have been more merciful than this humiliation.

His door opened, no knock of warning. Iroh stepped into the room and lit the sconces without a thought. "I know you're in no mood for any food, but you'll dehydrate yourself at this rate. You must at least drink something."

"I 'must' do nothing. I'm the commander on this ship."

"And a sick commander does no one any good at all, so drink." His uncle's voice was firm, a bit of the old dragon rearing up under his usually complacent visage.

Zuko looked at the tray in Iroh's hands, trying not to moan at the thought of swallowing.

"It's ginger," the older man resumed, his demeanor returning to a more jovial note. "It's known for helping with seasickness, you know."

Zuko lifted the offered cup, it's heat beckoning him. The sharp scent of ginger struck him, nearly overpowering his weak stomach yet again, but he forced himself to drink.

"I brought you some pickled ginger from the stores, too. If you can, you should try to eat it. I might be able to procure some sugared ginger as well."

"You really think this will help?" he growled, throat burning from the acid it had been churning up for the last several days.

"Well, at the very least, it's a good cup of tea," said Iroh, grinning at the young boy. "You know, a good cup of tea is like…"

"Save it. I don't want to hear any of your overtures right now. Just so long as I feel better."

"I'm telling you, once you get your sea legs…"

"I'll find the Avatar."

The boy stood, if a bit wobbly, and downed the last of the tea before reaching for the plate of pickled ginger and its chopsticks. He hastily ate that as well, shoving it down his throat and swallowing as quickly as possibly.

Zuko stormed from the room, sparks trailing in his angry wake. Iroh watched the boy sadly before turning to the night table. He left several packets of ginger tea as well as a jar of pickled ginger. His nephew was determined to see the course, no matter how misguided it was, and he would stand solidly by for the times when the boy could no longer stand alone.


	17. Flowers in Winter (RK)

_Kenshin returns to Tomoe as the winter snows close in. Drama._

* * *

"I'm home."

"Welcome back."

As his eyes adjusted to the dark interior, he could make out her form, crouched at the fire, preparing dinner.

"It'll be just a few more minutes."

Kenshin removed his coat and made small talk to waste time.

"Did any of the children stop by today?"

"No. I imagine their mothers were worried about the weather. Was the road very bad?"

"It wasn't very deep when I started, but now… Normally it doesn't get this bad so early in the season."

Tomoe came to sort out the purchases he'd managed to retrieve from the ancient way station, nearly an hour away in good weather. Her hands froze when she saw his state. Her manner suddenly changed.

"I told you to take a hat. You'll catch cold."

He watched her bustle around the shelves searching for clothes and towels.

"Here. Dry yourself off and change. The last thing the patriots need is for their assassin to die of pneumonia."

She turned away as he shuffled through the motions, wringing out his hair and drying himself as thoroughly as he could. His sopping kimono was foisted off to some corner before he could even blink, and he was presented with his sleeping yukata.

"Here, have some tea."

"I'm not really…"

"Drink!" she said, and there was so much force in her voice that he was surprised into submission.

Realizing how sharp she'd been, she turned away and poked at the pot of _oden_ stewing over the fire, her cheeks lightly flushed.

Kenshin said nothing, so she resumed putting away the supplies he'd brought. Pickled vegetables were thrust into the cabinets, the extra blanket immediately spread over their futon, and the bags of rice poured in the barrel. She began rolling the carrying cloth and jumped when something poked her in the hand. Believing that she had missed a jar of spices, Tomoe dug through the folds of fabric, extracting a small, glass bottle from its depths.

"This is…"

"Perfume," Kenshin murmured, sipping on his scalding tea.

"But I didn't ask…"

"You were almost out."

Staring at him warily, she unstopped the lid. A familiar and comforting scent washed over her. "You…noticed?"

He said nothing, merely shrugging under the layers of silk and cotton.

"You didn't have to do that."

Kenshin flinched at her voice, but resolutely continued to stare into the fire. "We have so few luxuries out here. You should be able to enjoy even just one thing for yourself."

He could just see her from the corner of his eye, floating like a pale ghost just beyond the light.

Tomoe shifted after another moment, settling nearer to the warmth of the fire. As she began ladling out the soup, she said, "I love the smell."

He looked at her, just long enough to let her know he wanted to hear more.

"There were plum trees all around my home. My grandmother pickled them and sold them to a supplier in Kyoto. My grandfather liked the extra income. Nobody does much with them now, but when I was little, my mother and I used to walk under those trees and she would pick blossoms and weave them in my hair. I'd smell of plum blossoms until my next bath. Later, the scent always soothed me when I was worrying about Enishi or my father or…"

She broke off, glancing at him with sudden fear. "I'm sorry. I'm talking too much."

"No. You are lucky you can remember them. I've long since forgotten my parents' and brothers' faces."

"I told you that my mother died giving birth to Enishi, but I never mentioned that about two months before she had him, she had a terrible cold. The doctors worried she would miscarry, and even after they pronounced that she was out of danger, she was very weak. It contributed to her death, I know. Even now, I can't stand the idea of people around me getting sick."

He met her eyes, reading the fear and resolution there.

"Please don't worry about me. I've hardly ever been sick my entire life."

"I will always worry about you," she whispered, so quietly she hoped he didn't hear it.

Returning to a more normal demeanor, Tomoe placed a mask over her emotions, her fears. "Please, eat. The soup will help warm you up. I'll get some spices for it to clear your sinuses."

He nearly told her not to bother, but then thought better of it.


	18. Irish Creme (RK)

_Waffy Halloween piece. Gratuitous Kenshin-being-awesome, disguised as a weak attempt to explain his odd hair color._

_Cultural note: While many Japanese people know of Halloween, it's not widely celebrated. Foreign bars and English schools are pretty much the extent._

* * *

Kaoru walked into her apartment and immediately considered walking back out again. It was clear that Misao was up to something that would result in no good. Pumpkins and bats plastered the walls and fake cobwebs were stretched across the doorframes. The lights were all covered with orange cellophane.

With some trepidation, Kaoru removed her shoes and climbed into the entry hall. She generally didn't regret her decision to get an apartment with Misao, but some days… As if summoned by Kaoru's thoughts, Misao appeared from the kitchen, decked out in black lace and white makeup. She looked like a Tim Burton film reject.

"Kaoru! I was just making some pumpkin cakes. Want some candy?"

"Misao, what is going on?"

"It's Halloween. You know what that is."

"Yes, but why have you brought Halloween here? To our apartment?"

"Because it seemed fun and I thought you needed some fun and Sano was talking about it and they had all these cute decorations at the 100 yen store and I couldn't help myself, ok?"

"You have no self-restraint."

"No, I don't. Do you want to see your costume?"

Kaoru froze just as she was about to enter her bedroom.

"Excuse me?"

"Your costume. For the Halloween party?"

"We're not having a Halloween party."

"Of course not silly." Before Kaoru could breathe a sigh of relief, Misao plowed ahead. "One of Sano's friends, that half guy who owns the Irish pub, is having one."

Kaoru felt muscles in her face twitch. "And when is this party?"

"Tonight, of course. I already told you, it's Halloween."

"Misao, it's a Monday. I have work tomorrow. I cannot go out to a bar, let alone a place I've never been before, and stay out all night."

"But Sano's got us tickets already. Drinks are half off for ladies and everyone's gonna be in costumes and there will be lots of cute guys and candy and decorations and…"

"Aoshi's going, isn't he?"

Misao immediately clammed up. Her face slowly turned red as her cheeks puffed. "Am I that obvious?" she finally exploded.

"Yes."

The younger woman wiggled in place for a moment before bounding into Kaoru's room. "Please Kaoru? Pretty please? I can't go with just Sano or it will look like we're dating and I'm finally starting to wear Aoshi down and with this costume and a few drinks he might just say yes to a date and then I would love you forever and do all your laundry for you for the next year and…"

"What costume did you get me?" Kaoru asked wearily.

Misao squealed loud enough to make the neighbors' dog bark and scurried off to her room. She returned bearing something made of red satin with touches of black. Kaoru shook the outfit out and immediately blanched.

"Strapless? Misao, you know I don't have the boobs for that. And how, by any stretch of the imagination, can you call that black scrap of fabric a skirt?"

"There's a cape! You'll look fabulous."

"What in the hell is it anyway?"

"Um, I think the package said 'vampire temptress.'"

"Absolutely not. If you're so enamored with it, you wear it."

"But I've got this costume."

"And you are…Helena Bonham Carter?"

Misao pouted.

"I'm a 'Rose Witch.'"

"There are roses?"

In answer, Misao whipped two fake, red roses out of her bell sleeves and stuck one between her teeth like a tango dancer. Kaoru blinked twice before giggling. "Alright. I'll go. But no costume and no booze. I cannot be hung over tomorrow."

"But…but…it's Halloween. You have to have a costume."

Kaoru glared. "I'm agreeing to go out with you on a Monday. Do not push me."

"What about your kendo gear? That would be good." Misao was looking desperate.

"Oh for the love of…only if I can bring my bokken to ward off drunken gropers."

"Deal!"

At 8:30, Kaoru and Misao arrived at the Irish pub. "The Celtic Knot" was a little place down a side alley near Shinjuku, but the inside was surprisingly spacious. There were roughly thirty people either sitting at tables or dancing in a small open area. Thankfully most of them were in costume. Kaoru immediately spotted Sano towering over the other guests and shoved through the crowd, dragging her roommate behind her.

"Where's Aoshi?" she demanded without preamble.

"Jou-chan! I can't believe she got you to come."

"Yes, well. Anything for Misao and her pursuit of the Iceman."

"I love you, Kaoru," the smaller woman piped dutifully.

"You will do my laundry punctually every Thursday evening."

"Yes ma'am."

Sano chuckled before pointing to a table on the other side of the club. "Aoshi's over there with a few of his coworkers. I think he may have even had something to drink already."

"ThanksSanoseeyou!" Misao blurted before disappearing.

Kaoru grinned briefly before turning back to her rooster-haired friend. "So what are you?" she asked, looking at Sano's white satin coat, bare chest, and satin shorts.

"I'm a boxer. The great Zanza. I had gloves, but you can't hold drinks with those things. And you're…here to kick some ass?"

"How could you tell?" Kaoru said, flashing teeth and drawing her bokken from her obi.

"Watch the glass!" the bartender warned from across the counter. "You break it, you bought it."

"Don't worry, Katsu. Kaoru knows what she's doing. She's an adjutant master in her style."

"Well, l can I get you something, Miss Kendo Master? We have some drink specials for the holiday."

"Just a soda is fine. Coke if you have it."

"Coming up."

"So you're an adjutant master?" someone asked behind her. She turned and was confronted with a man in full samurai garb. His red hair was swept up in a high ponytail, but his bangs fell around an exotic face. His eyes and cheekbones were Asian, but his nose and jaw were narrow and sharp, like a foreigner's. As he smiled, Kaoru felt her stomach clench a little. He was _handsome_.

"You're damn right she is," Sano said with a grin, slapping her on the back. "She used to take out our school bullies when they were out of line. Kenshin, this is my friend from high school, Kamiya Kaoru."

Kaoru bowed stiffly and muttered the proper greetings. Her brain was busy trying to beat down her hormones. Sano continued obliviously.

"Kenshin owns this bar, and he always has the best Halloween gigs. I thought it would be good for you and Misao to get out and do something different."

"One Coke. Sorry to keep you waiting."

_Thank you for well-placed interruptions_, Kaoru thought as she turned to accept the glass. She expected the other man to move on while she was preoccupied, but when she turned back, he was still there, his smile playful in the dim, smoky atmosphere.

"So what do you do when you're not beating down rogue bullies, Kaoru?"

"I'm a history teacher at the international school."

"Japanese or world history?"

"World."

She hurriedly downed her drink and made to follow Misao. This stranger's undivided attention was making her nervous.

Sano, unfortunately, had other ideas. "Kaoru! You should dance with Kenshin. He's really good at kendo, too. I bet you guys would be great on the dance floor."

Kaoru turned her most deadly glare on Sano. "No, I don't think that would be such a good idea. Remember what a klutz I am?" Her strident tone was clearly not enough of a hint for the more-than-slightly-intoxicated rooster.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're a great dancer."

Before she knew what was happening, Kenshin was at her side, bowing slightly and offering a hand. "I'd be more than honored."

Kaoru huffed, still glaring at Sano while trying to give the redhead a grudging smile. "I suppose just this once." She put her hand in his and let him lead her onto the dance floor.

"Given our costumes, maybe a traditional dance would be more fitting, but I don't think it would go with the music too well," Kenshin said as he took up her right hand and slid his arm around her waist. He was keeping to very neutral territory, and as he moved into a simple two-step, she found herself relaxing in spite of herself. They did not match any of the couples dancing around them in the least, but she appreciated his propriety.

"So you run an Irish pub?"

"My father was Irish. He moved over here after he married my mom and opened a pub, but he died when I was eight. When I got old enough, I thought I might as well do the same."

"Is that where the red hair comes from?"

"Actually, my hair is more of a red-brown, but I dye it a little lighter so the foreigners won't be afraid to talk to me. I got a lot of people who assumed I couldn't speak English, and it was hurting the business."

"And now?"

"Now I have to hire bartenders who are fluent because we have a pretty large base of foreign regulars who pass through on business."

He let the conversation rest for a moment before continuing. "Sano was sure you wouldn't come. He's told me a lot about you, but he seemed convinced that you would stay home."

"I forced my roommate to bribe me. I don't really like going out when I have work the next day."

"Well, I'm glad you came." He flashed his smile again and she had to furiously stomp on her hormones. The song finished up and Kenshin pulled them to a halt. "I hope you'll stop by again sometime," he said, and leaned forward, brushing his lips against her cheek. She felt her face light on fire. "I'd enjoy seeing you again."

And then he melted into the crowd, leaving her stunned on the dance floor. Only when a hand reached drunkenly for her breasts was she able to move again, and even then, it was only to strike away the perv.


End file.
